


Caffeine

by Ficwriter24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficwriter24/pseuds/Ficwriter24
Summary: Sam is pulling an all nighter, Bucky joins him, and feelings are shown.





	Caffeine

It wasn’t uncommon for Sam to pull all nighters, most of the time he was more productive when he was sleep deprived.

Sat uncomfortably in his desk chair, Sam cracked into a fresh can of Monster. As much as Sam hated the stuff, it was a vital part of his working process. 

Bucky Barnes was not.

Bucky sat on Sam’s bed, watching Sam with thoughtful eyes. Steve had left to go visit Tony and Bucky wasn’t in the mood to watch them swap spit. He’d much rather stare at Sam.

“You don’t have to stay you know.” Sam said, glancing up at Bucky. He could tell something was up, but he wasn’t sure if he should bring it up just yet.

“I have nothing better to do.” Bucky replied, he wanted to stay as long as Sam would let him.

Sam could feel Bucky’s eyes on him, but Bucky’s stares never made him uncomfortable. If anything they made his cheeks burn and his heart race. 

Sam Wilson had a thing for Bucky Barnes. He had since high school, and now they saw each other everyday. But now it was one in the morning, and he was sure Bucky could see the blush that dusted his shoulders due to the lack of sleeves on his shirt.

“You’re staring, what’s up man?” Sam finally questioned.

“How much longer till you’re done?” Bucky asked, brushing of Sam’s question.

Sam raised his eyes and turned to look at Bucky. “What do you want?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow in Bucky’s direction.

“Nothing…” Bucky sighed. Sam stood, walking toward Bucky.

“You gotta talk about your feelings Bucky, that’s the only way to let things go.” Sam advised.

It wasn’t like Bucky didn’t know that, because he knew that as well as anybody else. Steve had been trying to implant that in his head since they were young, but now Sam was at it too. Bucky didn’t really mind that though.

Sam cared about Bucky, and they both knew that, but Bucky felt like there was a little more to their relationship than either of them lead on.

Bucky liked Sam a lot.

Bucky thought that was pretty obvious, but seeing as Sam had never said anything, maybe Bucky was just looking into it to much, or maybe Sam was just blind, or maybe he just didn’t care. Well, whatever it was, it made Bucky feel like shit.

“I know Sam. I’m okay.” Bucky said, sending a small smile Sam’s way.

“I never said you weren’t okay, I’m saying that you need to talk to somebody about your feelings.” Sam sat on the bed. He let out a sigh as he felt Bucky’s eyes follow him. “Don’t let yourself explode.” He pleaded, grabbing Bucky’s large hand.

Bucky’s gaze followed Sam’s hand as he intertwined their fingers. They were so close, and Bucky was sure he could smell Sam, and the fruity lip balm he was wearing.

He knew what Sam meant. He shouldn’t hold in his emotions, because the last time he did that, he did explode. That was years ago though, back in their junior year of high school. He’d spent days in his room, only coming out when Steve made him eat. That was the year he’d met Sam.

Bucky couldn’t help but see the double meaning behind Sam’s words, just like he always did. Sam’s whole ‘Don’t hold things in, you’ll explode’ speeches always lead to Bucky feeling twice as conflicted as he was in the beginning, but he always remained silent.

Maybe that was slowly killing him too.

“I won’t explode Sam.” Bucky swore, even though he knew Sam wasn’t blind. He had always been able to see straight through Bucky. 

Sam was silent. What was he waiting for? Was that Bucky’s push out the door?

“You mean a lot to me Bucky” Sam admitted, rising his eyes to meet Bucky’s once gain. Oh. “And I don’t want to lose you again, but more importantly,”

Bucky’s eyes held Sam’s like Sam was holding his hand. “I don’t want you to lose yourself again either.”

That’s probably what did it. What made Bucky realize just how in love he was with Sam Wilson. Sam had never pitied him like Steve had, he listened when Bucky needed it, and he always knew just what to say. Sam never used silly words to spare his feelings. Sam was always honest with him, and when you grow up in a household full of lies, honesty feels like a comforting cup of cocoa on a cold night.

So, maybe Bucky leaning in a little closer wasn’t as bad as he would have thought it was back when he was 13 and locking himself in his room. And maybe Sam brushing his nose up against his own wasn’t so bad either. But what really felt like comfort, was Sam’s lips against his own, and Sam’s hand fitting nicely against his bright red cheek.

Sam tastes like the pack of skittles he’d eaten not to long ago, and the Monster that made his lips kinda sticky, but sweet. And Sam felt like comfort and warmth, and maybe his hand was a little cold, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind.

Sam doesn’t think he needs caffeine to stay awake anymore, maybe Bucky’s love would be enough.

So yeah, Bucky thinks Sam is pretty great.

And Sam felt just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> eating skittles and drinking monster is a 10/10 experience, but its gotta be the white monster and the brightside skittles.


End file.
